Experimental Love
by Helghast soldier 35
Summary: Cy was designed to blow up entire planets with bombs but he soons meets experiment 123 also know as Carmen. He will learn that love is something that can't be blown into.
1. Chapter 1

_Experimental Love_

_Chapter 1_

Cy was walking with Stitch down the streets of the nearby town. It was a bright sunny day, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the tourists (Don't get me started). Cy wanted to see the town without having to lay waste to it because he was designed to level entire cities and towns with bombs and other explosives but he can't because he was good now. "How long have you been living on this planet" asked Cy out of the blue, "_For many years"_ replied Stitch in tantalog. Cy and Stitch never really talked much because of Wardog's attempt to kill him out of jealously but they were starting to get along. "_So do you want to meet the other cousins or not_" asked Stitch, "Sure, isn't that why we are walking around" said Cy then they walked down the street and stopped by a snow cone stand where an experiment that looked like an ice cude was making snow cones.

"_Hey, Stitch how is it going" _asked the experiment in tantalog, "_Just fine, Slushy"_ replied Stitch, _"Who's your robotic friend" _asked Slushy as he looked at Cy, _"That's Cy he's friends with Wardog"_ said Stitch, "_Oh, he hangs out with that creep Wardog, huh"_ said Slushy. Wardog wasn't very popular among the other experiments after his past attempt to get rid of Stitch and he is often disliked for his bad attitude. "He's not that bad when you get to know him" said Cy trying to defend Wardog, "_I guess but anyway it's nice to meet you and here" _Slushy handed Cy a snow cone, "_It's on the house" _said Slushy, "Thanks, Slush" said Cy then he and Stitch walked away.

"So, there are 627 cousins in all" said Cy, _"Yeah but I wonder if there are more because Rampage is experiment 700" _said Stitch. Many of the other experiments also wondered if there are more but Jumba never said if there was anymore beyond 627 but he could be lying. "I've been wondering that too but it's not important now and…" Cy's robotic eye caught sight of a female experiment walking out of a nearby building then he turned around to look at her. She looked like a twin version of Angel but her fur seemed to be darker than Angel's and the experiment had four arms that each held maracas, blue eyes and a hat with many fruits in it. "Who is that" asked Cy while looking at the experiment, "_That's experiment 123 but her name is Carmen, she was designed to make people dance non stop with her Latin beats but me and Lilo found a home for her" _said Stitch, "She's so beautiful" said Cy, _"Would you like to meet her" _asked Stitch then Cy expression changed from love to nervousness, "I don't know what if she doesn't like me" said Cy nervously, "_She likes everyone as a friend and she's still single" _said Stitch, "Okay, lets go meet her" said Cy then they walked towards Carmen.

"_Carmen, wait up" _said Stitch trying to get Carmen's attention then she turned around to face them, "Hello, Stitch" said Carmen her voice had a heavy Latino accent, _"I want you to meet someone" _said Stitch then he pointed at Cy who was as nervous as hell! "**_Hola_**, I'm Carmen and you are" asked Carmen then Cy tried to say something, "My… name… is

**BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Cy's robotic arm blew off his shoulder leaving Carmen and Stitch looking at him in astonishment, "Okay, I'll just be going" said Carmen then she ran off, "_What the hell was that!" _shouted Stitch then Cy looked at him and said "Sometimes when I get nervous my robotic parts will over heat and blow off" Stitch just looked at him and picked up Cy's robotic arm and handed it to Cy, "_Lets go see Jumba"_ said Stitch then they walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cy was sitting on a desk as Jumba began to reattach Cy's robotic arm to his body and finished after a few minutes, "There all done" said Jumba, "Thanks, Jumba" said Cy as he jumped off the desk and walked out the room door. Cy walked passed the living room but took a look inside to see Stitch and Angel making out on the couch, "How does he do it" thought Cy as he looked at them then he walked out the door.

"Why do I feel this way about that experiment named Carmen" thought Cy as he walked down the porch steps, "She's beautiful but she'll never love me" thought Cy then he shook his head, "Why am I thinking about love? I was designed to be a bomb dropper not a lover" thought Cy as he walked down the dirt road and onto the sidewalk. His mind was waging a war with his feelings one was love and the other was purpose.

Cy ran to the old building where lived with Wardog, Upgrade and Rampage. Wardog was a green look-alike of Stitch but his eyes glowed red and his claws were black. Wardog once tried to kill Stitch after Jumba sold him to the Helghast army but Wardog did escape his life as a soldier and arrived on Earth with Rampage. Rampage was experiment 700 hish after Jumba sold him to the Helghast army but Wardog did escape his life as a soldier and arrive fur was as black as space and his eyes glowed light green but he is deemed a failed experiment. He was the original model for 627 but his numbers were skipped ahead to make him seem more evil but when activated he trashed Jumba's lab in 5 minutes! He was too uncontrollable and was dehydrated but was reactivated by Wardog years later.

Cy opened the door and saw Wardog sitting on the couch watching TV then Cy closed the door and Wardog turned around to look at him, "Where were you" he asked in a voice that was as cold as his eyes, "I was hanging out with Stitch" said Cy, "Oh, the blue fuzzball" said Wardog mockingly. He never did succeed in killing Stitch but that didn't mean he still didn't hate Stitch with all his heart. "Where is Rampage and Upgrade?" asked Cy, "I don't know where Rampage is but Upgrade is hanging out Sparky and Zap" said Wardog, "As long as we don't have to go down to the police station and get Upgrade for shorting out houses again" said Cy then he walked towards the staircase but stopped and looked at Wardog.

"I wonder" thought Cy then looked at Wardog who was still watching TV, "Hey, Wardog have you ever been in love" asked Cy then Wardog's eyes widened, "I never want to talk about love" said Wardog as his eyes lowered, "Why" asked Cy, "I said I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Wardog shouted then Cy ran upstairs in fear. Cy walked over to his room door and opened it. Cy's room was filled with old junk he found and a bed he tried to fixed some of the stuff he found but couldn't. Cy jumped onto his bed and fell asleep.

_A few hours later…_

Cy woke up and looked at the digital clock next to his bed it was 9:10pm. Cy got out of his bed and left his room, "I wonder why Wardog was so mad when I asked him that question" thought Cy then he looked at Wardog's room, "Maybe the answer is in there" thought Cy then he opened Wardog's room door and walked inside. Wardog's room was filled with weapons and knives most were helghast weaponry but one weapon caught Cy's eye. It was mounted on the wall then Cy stretched out his robotic arm and grabbed the weapon. It was a sniper rifle and on it there was a name:

Property of Experiment 140 aka Sharp.


	3. Chapter 3

Find me Somebody to Love

Cy examined the rifle with care, "Who is Sharp?" thought Cy as he looked at the sniper rifle. "Did Wardog have a girlfriend that he didn't tell us about?" thought Cy then someone grabbed him from behind and threw him out the room! It was Wardog and his eyes were glowing a stronger red then before and his teeth were gritted; he was very mad. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT GOING INTO MY ROOM?!" shouted Wardog at Cy, "Why do you always treat me like a kid?!" shouted Cy, "Because you always act like one!" shouted Wardog. Cy began walked away filled with hatred but Wardog wasn't finished with him, "What did you touch anything in my room?" asked Wardog, "Just that sniper rifle. Did you steal it from someone named Sharp?" asked Cy then Wardog's eyes widened and his claws came out. "What's the big deal?" asked Cy then Wardog slashed his claws across Cy's flesh cheek leaving three bloody scratches, "What was that for?!" shouted Cy but Wardog didn't answer instead Wardog grabbed Cy by his neck then threw him outside onto the sidewalk.

"You can sleep in the rain for all I care because you're not going to say here!" shouted Wardog then he slammed the door. Cy got himself up then looked back at the building, "I don't need you, you trog!" shouted Cy then he walked away. Cy walked down the dark streets of the town the only thing that lighted up the streets were the lamps. Soon it began to rain leaving Cy cold and wet. Purple blood slid down from the cuts on his cheek as he walked through the wet streets then he looked into a lighted up window to see a husband and wife enjoying their dinner. Then Cy looked down in shame, "Everyone else can find someone to love but why can't I" Cy asked himself as he walked away from the window.

_**Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
Each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
Take a look in the mirror and cry  
Lord what you're doing to me**_

Cy looked at the dark sky" What have I done to deserve no one in my life?" said Cy. He was one of the few experiments that really believe that there is a god. What have I done to deserve no one in my life?"he thought of one person kept him warm and that person was Carmen.rough the stre

_**  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody, somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love? **_

He continued to walk in rain thinking about the only experiment that he loved; Carmen. But Cy never told her that he loved her because of his faulty wiring which caused his robotic arm to blow off.**__**

I work hard every day of my life  
I work till I ache my bones  
At the end I take home my hard earned pay all on my own -  
I get down on my knees  
And I start to pray  
Till the tears run down from my eyes  
Lord - somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me - somebody to love? 

The rain was starting to get to Cy as his robotic arm began to rust a little and Cy began to sneeze. "I don't even know where I'm going" thought Cy as he kept walking then a truck passed by and water splashed onto Cy leaving him soaking wet.**__**

(He works hard)

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
But everybody wants to put me down  
They say I'm goin' crazy  
They say I got a lot of water in my brain  
Got no common sense  
I got nobody left to believe  
Yeah - yeah yeah yeah

Oh Lord   
Somebody - somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?  


Cy began to feel hot and soon collapsed on the sidewalk but there was no one around to take him in. Cy tried to move but his head felt like it was hit by a hammer. He simply laid there.

_**  
Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
I just keep losing my beat  
I'm ok, I'm alright  
Ain't gonna face no defeat  
I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!**_

Cy began to close his eyes but he noticed that someone was approaching him and it looked like an angel to him, "Please God, take me away" whispered Cy as he felt the angel pick him up.**__**

Find me somebody to love  
Can anybody find me somebody to love?

The next morning Cy woke on in a house on a sofa, "Where am I" thought Cy as he looked around. Cy got off the sofa then held his head in pain he had a bad headache, "Take it easy, Chico" said a voice with a Latino accent then Cy turned to the hallway to see Carmen standing there. She must have been the one that took him in when he was wandering the streets in the rain. "Just lay down and rest" said Carmen as she walked over to the kitchen, "By the way, are you hungry?" asked Carmen and Cy nodded.

"Maybe I can stay a few days until I'm better" thought Cy as he laid down on the couch.


End file.
